Lost Dreams
by Tamer
Summary: When Harry gets resuced by Albus and Minerva, what will come of it? good or bad. *First fic. please bear with me. maybe review*
1. Lost In sorrow

~I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be making a fic~  
~Lost Dreams~  
  
Harry tossed and turned all during the night. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had caused the death of Cedric. Finally he woke up. His scar pulsing like it was on fire. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He looked at hi clock.  
  
"Its only 12:45. Wait. Its July 30." Said Harry. He sighed. "15 more minutes until I'm 15. But who will care." So the boy waited. "12:50. 12:55. And 1:00. Happy Birthday Harry." The boy muttered to himself. "I wish I could just die." The boy goes to the desk and starts to right a letter. But thinks against it in the middle of it. He goes back to his bed and goes to sleep. Hedwig worried about Harry, took off out the window, heading as fast as she could to Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning Harry found a half piece of toast, freezing basically. He ate it hungrily. "Nice breakfast on my birthday." the boy muttered. Something caught his attention. A high shriek from the kitchen and him uncle Vernon shouting. "I will not let those freaks in this house!" Harry ran to the window and saw Professors Dumbledor and McGonagall. Harry withdrew a bit. He went and lied down on his bed. Shrieks still came from the kitchen.  
  
There was a knock on the door and voices.  
  
"We have gotten word that Mr. Potter has been hurt and we have come to remove him from your care. At once. Not bring us to him now" Minerva McGonagall's stern voice carried up the stairs. Thumping was heard as Vernon, and Petunia Came up the stairs followed by Albus and Minerva.  
  
A gasp emitted from Minerva as she saw at least 15 different locks on Harry's door.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, Pray tell why you've put so many locks on Harry's door." Harry heard Minerva say.  
  
"W-we didn't w-w-want o-our D-D-Dudley harming him. H-he has b-b-been very u-upset lately" Vernon stuttered to Harry's Delight. His smile soon disappeared.  
  
"I find that very hard to believe Mr. Dursley now open the door" Spat Minerva. Harry heard all the locks click. Albus and Minerva walked in and gasped. Minerva rushed to Harry's side.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" She gasped.  
  
Albus looked around. He saw the small flap and last nights dinner apparently. Just a lump of break and a sip of tinned soup.  
  
"Harry." Said the headmaster softly. "Did you have dinner last night?"  
  
"No Professor. I was too tired." Said the boy truthfully.  
  
"And you didn't touch the food you got. Nor Hedwig?" He said still in a soft voice.  
  
"No. We didn't touch it at all." Harry said confused.  
  
Albus turned around and loomed over the Dursley's.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. You have hardly given Young Harry any food. I have a reason to believe this has gone on for the past 5 years. We shall definitely remove the boy from your foolish care and if you speak ill, in or out of my hearing about him, the ministry shall punish you. And also don't bother saying we wont hear if you speak ill of us. We have magic listeners in every house on the planet. Now we shall be going" Albus Said as he loomed over the two. Harry got up pack his things but Minerva gently pushed him down.  
  
"Its okay Harry. Albus and I will take care of it." She said softly.  
  
Harry looked down at himself. He was wearing his school uniform. Albus went to his drawer to find everything about 6 sizes to big.  
  
"Harry, are these your clothing?" Asked Albus. "Yes sir." Replied Harry Quietly.  
  
"We will get you clothes that fit" Said Minerva and they finished packing and the three went downstairs and outside. It was still a little dark. Albus held out a portkey. Harry touched it with Minerva and they were send speeding and stopped in front of the Castle.  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first Fic, so please bear with me. 


	2. Out Cold, In Burning

~I do not own any of these characters. if I did I would not be writing a fic.~  
  
~Lost dreams~  
  
Harry wondered the familiar empty hallways of Hogwarts. He wasn't feeling so good but he had insisted to have a walk. After Dumbledor had given in he had started to walk to the gryffindor common room. He was about half way there when things started getting blurry. His breathing harshened as he lost tremendous amounts of energy. Finally his legs gave way. He collapsed, half way from the common room, and no one knew where he was..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up to a cold feeling. He slitted his eyes. From the look of it, he was in Dumbledor's Office. He groaned.  
  
"Albus, how could you have let him wander?!" Said Minerva's stern voice.  
  
"He said he would be right back" said Albus' worried voice.  
  
"I'm okay" Harry said energy less.  
  
"You certainly are not young man!" Said Minerva. "But I'm willing to let it slip" She added worriedly. "You have a high fever. I have no clue how long you have been out" she said.  
  
"I don't know either." Harry said. He started wondering whether he would die from the fever. He groaned again.  
  
"Sleep Harry" Said Albus.  
  
Harry tried to resist, but within a minute, he sank back into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short Chapter I know. Limited for time. Plus had a bad day at school. I will try to get in a chapter every other day at least. Anyhow, plz review and give me tips. I got a good imagination, I just want your input. 


	3. A friend Anew, Or a New Friend?

~ I dun own Harry Potter. Everyone's pissin me off. Sorry for the delay. I had Harry Potter's writer block~  
  
~Lost Dreams~  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. Again he was in Albus' office. He groaned and turned on his side, the sun was shining in his eyes. As soon as he turned it was shining on his eyes again. Growling he sat up and turned his back to the window, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.  
  
"Well Harry. I see you have awoken." Said Albus from behind his desk, eyes twinkling as a frustrated Harry tried to get out of the sun, which was strangely following him.  
  
Albus Chuckled as Harry sighed in exasperation and just laid face down, his voice muffled.  
  
"Good Morning. I think." He said.  
  
"Its morning. Did you sleep well?" Asked Albus.  
  
"I think I did. I cant remember." He said.  
  
"I would like you to meet someone." Said Albus.  
  
"Who?" Asked Harry, raising his head, only to put it back down when the sun light shot to his face.  
  
"Well, if you get along, she is going to be your legal guardian." Said Albus.  
  
Harry looked up, totally ignoring the sun now. "What?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Well we certainly aren't sending you back to the Dursley's. You two should get along. She isn't all that older than you are yourself Harry. By the way, your birthday presents from the Weasley's and Sirius and so on are arriving first day of school so they cant be tracked back to you." Said Albus.  
  
"When do I get to meet this person?" He asked.  
  
"She has arrived and is talking with Professor Snape." Said Albus.  
  
"Oh?" He said.  
  
"She and Severus Got along wonderfully in school. She was also placed under an enchantment and went back a fair many years to hide from Voldemort and was acquainted with Tom Riddle. She helped him with his Diary." Said Albus.  
  
"I feel sorry for her. She was hiding from the very person she made friends with." Said Harry.  
  
"Why don't we go down to the great hall." Said Albus.  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, glaring at the sun, then walking beside Albus down to the Great hall. They soon walked through the doors of the great hall, Harry Panting. He was still a little exhausted from his Fever.  
  
Severus Was talking with a girl. The two stopped and looked at Albus And Harry. They were alone in the hall. Severus didn't have his usual sneer. His face was devoid of emotion.  
  
The girl has Light Milk chocolate Above neck length hair, with 2 streaks at the front that went to below her shoulders. All through her hair were Crimson and Black streaks. Her eyes were Piercing Ruby. She wore Black runners, Baggy Shorts that tightened above the knees and at the waist, black, and a metallic Black/Silver Sheen skin tight Thick strap spider silk tank top.  
  
"Whoa." Harry Whispered When he caught sight of the girl.  
  
Albus Chuckled. "Yes Harry, that was my first impression too. She went to school with me too through the enchantment."  
  
"I went to school with the founder too." She added upon hearing Albus' remark.  
  
"Yes, it was quite a laugh as they attempted to find a motto. I have it recorded in my wand." (A/N: Now the following I did not write. I found it funny, and if you want to read the story, go after your done this one! The following flash back is from freelancer.)  
  
The girl took her wand out. Well what was supposed to be a wand. It was a long metal staff with what looked like a bird head, gold, but the beak was red, and small wings protruded from the side. She pointed the staff at the sky.  
  
"Reactementos."  
  
A screen flickered in the air.  
  
~Salazar, there's something on your face," Helga commented.  
  
Salazar felt the tickling sensation of tiny feet scurrying across his skin, and let out a shout of surprise. "Spider!" he cried, and slapped his cheek. Something small and dark fell to the floor, and Salazar proceeded to jump on it several times. "I hate spiders!" he said when he felt it was sufficiently squashed.  
  
"So get a basilisk," Godric suggested. "Spiders are terrified of them. They won't come near one."  
  
Salazar's eyes lit up. "Really? Where can I find one?"  
  
Godric looked confused. "I wasn't serious."  
  
Salazar frowned. "Oh."  
  
"Here's an idea for the motto," said Helga. "All Spiders Should be Squashed."  
  
Salazar smiled broadly. "I like it," he said, and nodded.  
  
"I don't," Rowena said. "What kind of a motto is that?"  
  
"A good one," Salazar said.  
  
Helga shook her head. "No, Salazar, she's right; it's pretty stupid."  
  
"Here's an idea," said Rowena. "Salazar Is A Moron!"  
  
Salazar made a face. "Ha ha," he said dryly. "I've got a better idea: Rowena Is Grumpy!"  
  
"How about Godric Will Knock Rowena And Salazar's Heads Together If They Don't Shut Up?" Godric suggested.~  
  
After the vision they were all on the ground laughing. The girl was the first to regain her senses, Albus and Harry Last.  
  
"Oh my, that was rather amusing. I have forgotten what the original motto is." Said the Girl.  
  
"Now, Harry, Would you like to go for a walk, and get acquainted?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, Sure." Said Harry. The 2 walked outside. They started to border the castle.  
  
"Uh, What's you name? I still haven't been Told Yet." Said Harry sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, My names Sakura Lee Helios Harea Avalon (In no relation to Card Captor Sakura, I just pulled a name out of my head, My middle names are Sakura, Lee, Helios, and Harea by the way. Avalon just sounds cool)" she said.  
  
"I'm just going to pull random questions from my head if that's okay with you." Said Harry  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Silver you?"  
  
"Emerald."  
  
"What's your favorite food?"  
  
"Dill pickle chips."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Yup. What's yours?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"I love that word."  
  
"Ha! What's your favorite Animal?"  
  
"Griffin. Yours?"  
  
"Lion."  
  
"It fits."  
  
"Umm. What's your favorite Muggle band, Or bands?"  
  
"System of a down, Avril Lavigne, Tatu, DJ Sammy, Lillix, Lio, Leahy, Eminem, Blink 182, I could go on. Yours?"  
  
"I like Tatu and Eminem."  
  
"Figured."  
  
"What's your favorite Season?"  
  
"Spring. It rains. Summer is to hot and winter is too cold. Yours?"  
  
"I Like Fall. That's when school starts."  
  
"Favorite condition?"  
  
"Rainy, Overcast, Lotsa clouds. Bowling ball rain drops. Don't get hit in the eye by one though. Yours?"  
  
"I like it sunny. I can play Quidditch, but Rain is fun."  
  
"I'm a good Seeker, Very good, I heard their gonna modify the game so there are 2 snitches and 2 seekers on each team."  
  
"Oh? Well, What's your favorite Plant?"  
  
"Cherry Blossom. Yours?"  
  
"I like Emerald Trees."  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Yup. What's your favorite sport?"  
  
"Quidditch and Swimming."  
  
"Ah, Same Here. What's your talent?"  
  
"Well, I'm Stunning at Potions, Transfiguration, And oh, Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Erm, Flying." Said Harry timidly.  
  
"I'm good at that too." Said Sakura Energeticly. She smiled at Harry.  
  
"Do you have any pets?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yup. I have 4 dogs, 2 cats, 3 owls, and a polar bear." She stated.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"We should get up to the castle." She stated.  
  
So the 2 walked back to the castle, with a new friendship between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay that last part was lame. but I got it up! 


End file.
